


Fanart for "You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher" by Spitandvinegar

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> These were posted a long time ago to my tumblr, but I'm finally getting off my butt and collecting them here.

[Chapter 2: Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459/chapters/14419663)

> _They don’t talk about it – it’s not the kind of thing that they talk about – but they both know that Buck looks older than Steve now: that everything that’s happened to him has aged him, weathered him. There are a few strands of grey in his hair, and some of the lines around his eyes and mouth that used to only appear when he smiled or frowned seem like they’re sticking around for good. He also dresses nicely when they go anywhere that isn’t a warung or a rice paddy – today he’s wearing a white linen suit like a real swell – while Steve’s usually in shorts or khakis and a t-shirt. The upshot of all of this is that people tend to assume that Buck is Steve’s sugar daddy or something, which both of them get a kick out of._
> 
> _That Steve’s the pool boy seems to be the assumption at the front desk, where they get a lot of weird glances from the manager before Buck passes over the embarrassing black Amex that Tony set up for them. He does this with his left hand, on which he’s wearing his fake skin and his fake wedding band. The manager starts to look ashamed of himself in the way that people look ashamed when they’ve falsely judged someone to be poorer, and therefore less worthy of common respect and decency, than they actually are. Steve puts his arm around Buck’s waist and says, “We’re on our honeymoon,” just to watch the guy squirm a little more._


	2. A really ugly cat

[Chapter 3: A Really Ugly Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459/chapters/14419882)

> _"Holy shit," he says. "Look at these d-dumb little fuckers!" He plops right down onto the floor, and the little guys seem to just take him in stride as something new to climb on, because he immediately has a lap full of kittens. He just watches them for a while, laughing when they do goofy stuff and fall all over themselves. After a couple of minutes he seems to screw his courage up a little, and reaches out to stroke one of them gingerly with his fingertips. Then his whole face lights up. "She's p-purring."_


	3. Frankie

[Chapter 4: You're Never Fully Dressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459/chapters/15610309)

> _Buck would come climbing through the window and Frankie would always say, “What should we do first, the miscegenation or the sodomy?” And Buck would say, “both at once, to save time,” and they’d both laugh like it was really funny._


End file.
